


Flame of Heaven

by Supernuetral_Detective



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smutlet, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernuetral_Detective/pseuds/Supernuetral_Detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If angels can give and take cancer, sickness and death... Don't you think they can make a human being orgasm when they deem appropriate? <br/>Castiel remembers this fun trick and decides to play it on Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten a lot of requests to write smut (which isn't my cuppa tea but... wouldn't hurt to try right?)  
> I found the prompt on Tumblr and I wanted to have some fun with it ;)

Dean and Castiel's relationship wasn't such an obviously-noticed kind. Subtle gestures and private hand-holding was all that it extended to for quite some time. Sam had his suspicions but Dean denied them with strong assertiveness. Eventually, Dean had made the first move on Cas when the two had the bunker to themselves and Sam was out on a 'milk-run'. 

The kiss was intoxicating *according to Cas. The two couldn't keep their hands off each other, especially Dean who was always the dominate one in the relationship. From that point on, any private chance they had- it was spent with each other. 

Because of Dean's dominance, his and Cas' first time with sex was something sloppy and uncoordinated; but surely good since the two kept it up with any time of privacy. 

Castiel remembers one night alone with Dean well...

Dean was breathing hard into his shoulder as he thrust deep into the angel, who moaned and writhed in pleasure. Cas' toes were numb but his body was on fire with the heat between Dean and him. Cas' arousal seemed to grow, he was leaking copious amounts of pre-ejaculate and Dean smothered it all onto his hand and onto Cas' dick. This caused for an eruption of heat in his lower abdomen. Dean had noticed how much this pleasured the angel and continued with soft and hard strokes of the thumb over the angels head. Dean kept rhythm with each thrust growing more and more hungry for release. 

Cas was now clawing at the hunter's back, his hands looking for purchase as his orgasm approached at a leisurely but powerfully euphoric pace. "Oh God, Cas" Dean moaned in his shoulder, kissing and sucking on sweaty skin, "I am so close". The angel couldn't agree more as his muscles began to clench down around Dean's dick that was buried in his backside. Dean moaned loudly at the stimulus, his thrust shifted slightly upwards and hit Cas' prostate with every motion. Cas only yelped with every lightning strike of pleasure and the heat continued to build with more strength till he could no longer hide his erotic moans of pleasure. 

Dean began to grunt in desperation as his orgasm came extremely close to the edge but not quite to the point of release. Cas' constant stimulus makes him clench down harder on Dean's member and that finally brings the two of them to orgasm. 

Cas' back arched off the bed, his head thrown back in a teeth-clenched moan of intense pleasure. Dean continued to ride both of their orgasms out with each of his shallowing thrusts. Both grew sensitive as Dean let out a few more thrusts and withdrawing with shivers. Cas shook as the after-glow began to take hold. His body sang with pleasure and the ejaculate splattered across his chest glistened in the glow of a reading lamp. 

Dean looked at his creation, an angel torn apart as his own seed leaked from a tightening hole. "How was it sunshine?" Dean asks, kissing Cas' tired lips. "I am at a loss of vocabulary Dean" Cas says, moving to one side to allow Dean some room on the bed. Dean was satisfied with himself, he climbs up next to Cas and strokes his arm with a finger. Feather-like touches made goose bumps appear on his skin. "What'dya say we go take a shower and call it a night?" Dean asks, his finger nails dragging across the expanse of Cas' chest. 

"That would sound wonderful" Cas answers and the two tease and pinch their way into the shower where the water came out hot in the first try. Soapy kisses and shampoo in the eyes later, the two were dressed and in clean sheets.

Dean had a protective arm around Cas' shoulders and a leg entwined in the others. "My mom told me before I would go to sleep that 'Angels were watching over me'. I didn't believe too much in it until I met you. When we met and I uh- stabbed you in the chest" Dean giggles as Cas pressed up against him, "I just remembered what she said and I wondered if it was _you_ who was watching me. I felt a connection when we met, I don't know how to describe it but it's still there and so much stronger." There was silence for a long while before Dean spoke again, "My mother would also sing to me 'Hey Jude' when I was having nightmares. It just sorta calmed me down enough to fall asleep again and..." Dean let out a thoughtful sigh. "I love you man, I love you too damn much". Dean' embrace seemed to tighten as Cas smiled into it, "I love you too Dean". 

Dean gave a quiet sniffle before looking up at the ceiling and began to hum the tune to "Hey Jude". Cas listens intently as the lyrics began to be mumbled out, "Hey Jude, don't make it bad/Take a sad song and make it better/Remember to let her into your heart/Then you can start to make it better" Dean tilted his head sleepily and sighed out a "Hey Jude" before falling asleep. 

Cas didn't sleep, he didn't need to so he watched Dean dream and watched what they were about till the morning came. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

That night was a few months ago and all the times that the two came together and had sex, Cas played the bottom and Dean the top. At some point they got creative with Cas' tie and it went spectacularly. 

Cas was in the bunker, alone. He'd popped in hoping that Sam or Dean would be there but the car was gone and he'd heard there was a hunt nearby through a text Dean had sent him. There was a mess of papers, books and documents all across the table when he entered the main room. There was only one light lit and the glow of Sam's computer screen that kept the room from being dark. An abandoned empty bottle of water stood near a stack of papers and a beer bottle also stood in the same fashion. Cas rounded the table and sat in the seat where Sam's computer was. 

Cas' curiosity got the best of him when he opened a fresh tab and decided on the first thing he would look up. Into the Google search bar he typed in his own name, watching the list of results pop up. He selected the first one and a whole page on Latin translation gave him an answer that his name means "fallen from God" he smiles and clicks another link which leads him to another page which translated his name in Hebrew to "God is my cover". He had to admit, both were accurate. 

An extensive link caught his eye, "Species:  **Angel** ". He selects the extensive link which brings him to another page that explained what an angel is and what they can do. Under abilities there was a list of things that angels are/should be able to do. The list went, "Give or take life/Cause or take sickness/Create or erase memories/Superhuman strength/Telekinesis/Teleportation/Invisibility/Supernatural perception/Cause pain or pleasure in humans and other angels/Voice mimicry/Time travel" The list went on. 

Cas returned to the one with "Cause pain or pleasure in humans and other angels". He remembers the trick when Gabriel had made a Roman soldier topple over in pain and a woman giving birth not feel a thing. Castiel did not like the idea of causing pain. Both "pain" and "pleasure" had extensive links with examples. He selects "Pleasure" and another long bulletted list took up the screen. "Happiness/Love/Luxury/Bliss/Gratification/Warmth/Orgasm/Wealth/Stability" the list was extremely long but what caught Cas' eye was "orgasm".  ** _He_** _could bring **Dean** to  **orgasm**?_ _  
_

Cas knew fully well how Dean behaves when he achieves release. There was a moment once when Cas had seen and heard Dean masturbate in the shower, it was before Cas had realized that he was invisible and Dean was grunting, almost shouting and doubling over in white-hot bliss. Another time, Dean went limp after a night with Cas, telling him how wonderful it was and how he can't move.

This gave Cas an idea. He closes out the tabs and clears the history for the pages he was just on and disappeared.

                                                                                                      ~«†»~

The next day, Dean tells Cas that the case from the day before was successful. "It was a tulpa. Sam and I didn't know what it was at first but when people with superstitions came to tell their folk-tales; we nailed it at the table and took off". "That explains why you weren't in the bunker" Cas says. They were in the impala, simply out to pick up some gas and maybe some food for dinner. "You were in the bunker last night?" Dean asked, putting some effort into a turn. "Yes, I had probably came a few moments after the two of you left" Cas says, looking out the window briefly, "Sorry we weren't there" Dean says and Cas nods, "No need to apologize, I understand". Dean turned to say something but closed his mouth and smiled at the angel. 

With the silence, Cas decides to test out his idea. First, he uses the same method as for telekinesis; focusing his energy on Dean and sending him "chills". Instantly, Dean's skin prickles with goosebumps and his posture shakes a moment before his shoulders roll back and his hands readjust themselves on the steering wheel. He was only wearing a t-shirt so Dean swings an arm behind Cas' seat and rummages for his jacket which he expertly puts on while keeping one hand on the steering wheel. Cas smiled inwardly,  _perfect,_ he thought to himself. 

The two got to the gas station. As Dean stood at the pump, he sent a text to Sam asking if he wants food. A reply came with "No thanks, I'm turning in for the night. See you tomorrow". True, last nights hunt was tiring and they didn't get back to the bunker till about sunrise. Even then did none of them sleep; they cleaned up the mess from the research, showered, had a cup of coffee and a weapons inventory check (the thing got to the car by accident). This kept Sam and Dean up till about six in the evening that day. 

"Sam doesn't want food, I'm getting myself some" Dean says after the pump clicked and he pocketed his phone. Cas was standing outside the impala, "May I join you?". Dean chuckles, "Of course Cas, want some grub too?" He pays for the gas on a credit card as Cas responded with a "I don't need to eat". The two go back into the car, "I know that but it feels awkward eating when your super-hot angel boyfriend is watching you" Dean smiles, flicking a finger on Cas' nose and made the both of them smile. "Alright, something small" Cas gives in and the two were off to a diner.

 

The diner was very vintage, red leather benches and wooden flooring. The bar was a dark and weathered wood with layers of alcohol standing. It was a little busy, some people coming in with their families, couples holding hands or teenagers calculating how much food they could get on their allowance. Cas and Dean were led to a table in the corner of the diner where there was no windows, only a block tv floating overhead with the news quietly playing.

A fat waitress with bright red hair and blue make-up started them both with a cup of coffee and allowed time for them to look through the menu as she tended to other customers. Cas had put almost all of the cream into the cup and half a thing of sugar, saying that coffee was horrible. Dean shrugged as he looked through the menu, and points to big looking burger. "I'm a hungry man, don't look at me like that" Dean says when Cas' eyes widened and rolled to the side. "I can get you nachos if you want?" Dean says and Cas shrugs, "I don't even know what you're talking about". "Then we shall get you some, to try!" Dean says right when the waitress came back. Dean placed the orders and nudges Cas' leg under the table.

"C'mon cutiepie don't be shy! Enjoy our date before I fall in love with a burger" Dean teases and Cas laughs quietly. "How dare you cheat on an angel of the lord with a sandwich?!" Cas plays along, he enjoyed such folly with Dean- it made him feel a different type of warmth he's never experienced before. "I don't dare" Dean looks behind him to see the waitress coming with the food they had ordered "I do" he finishes when the tray was set down and he got his hands on his plate.

Cas eyed the second plate of thin crisps with cheese, olives, sour cream and other vegetables with a smaller bowl next to it filled with smashed tomatoes and spicy smelling herbs. "You eat it with your fingers. Dip some into the salsa and _voila!_ Deliciousness on a chip"Dean says as one hand held his sandwich and the other emphasized his words. Cas took one hand from under the table and took a chip between his fingers. The cheese, sour cream and some ground beef began to slide off as he pulled it out. Inferring that the crushed tomatoes was salsa, he scooped some up with his chip and them placed it into his mouth. The flavors exploded as he chewed and the spice can be before he swallows. 

"And?" Dean asks with a full mouth, "Tastes like good molecules" Cas says, taking another and using his other hand to try and catch some of the veggie toppings and experiment with the different tastes. "So there are good molecules and bad ones?" Dean asks as he took a bite of his burger. "No, they just taste much better than the peanut butter and jelly I had" Cas says and Dean laughs.

As Cas played with flavors and Dean ate his disgustingly good burger, the two talked and teased. Dean kept kicking, nudging and stroking Cas' leg under the table. After Dean had finished, he wiped his hands on a napkin and watched Cas eat the nachos with great entertainment. "Good right?" Dean says, taking a small chip from him and eating it slowly.

Cas nods. He decides to play with the trick again and focused his energy on Dean and sent him _arousal._ He watched as Dean re-position himself in his seat and adjusting the belt of his jeans. Cas sent some more stronger energy as he ate the nachos. Dean excuses himself to the restroom and Cas smiles, satisfied that he can bring this up to the next level. 

 

That night, as Dean was stroking the both of them and he whispered, "I thought of you so much in that diner, the things I would do to you. I could barely wait till you finished licking those pretty fingers and I could bring you to bed" Dean was toying with wet fingers across Cas' trembling muscle, trying to ease his finger into the angel. "C'mon baby, relax for me and I promise to make you feel utterly  _spent"._ Such a promise sounded good, Cas was constantly coming on and off the edge and he began to seek any friction. Dean continued to play and stroke Cas' tense muscle until it relaxed enough to slip one finger in. Dean spit onto the finger to ease further and felt the tight ring of muscle squeeze at the intrusion but he kept a slow and shallow rhythm to relax it further. 

He was down to the knuckle when Cas gasped loudly and Dean's finger curved upwards at the exact moment. "Dear me  _Castiel"_ Dean drew out his name like it was a foreign name brand, "I have found your pressure point". Once more, Dean curved his finger upwards and Cas' world went fuzzy for a moment, sharp pleasure ran up his spine and back down to his groin where his penis was pooling with more pre-ejaculate.

Dean continued to rub, poke and bother that little sensitive area till Cas was a hot, relieved mess. Come was spattered across his chest and his breathing was shaky, the world was still fuzzy when Dean came up to him with his own flushed dick and opened his mouth. Dean took two fingers, scooped up Cas' come and shoved it onto his tongue. The saltiness mixed with musk made Cas dizzy, everything smelled and tasted _of Dean._

Dean spread Cas' lips open and pressed his cock firmly into his mouth. Cas began to pleasure him with licks, hallowing his cheeks and gagging once or twice before Dean held onto Cas' shoulder and stroked himself to come onto Cas' chest where the semen mixed. Dean breathed heavily, kissing and licking Cas' neck telling him how beautiful he was and how much he loved him.

As soon as Cas was able to be in control of his movements, he wiped off his chest and get dressed. He lay down next to Dean who kept thanking him and telling him how much he loved him. Dean wrapped himself around Cas protectively as he always would after such a night and pressed his nose into Cas' hair.

"I love you Cas, good night" Dean says before he falls asleep. Cas as per usual, watches Dean dream, admire how his perfect face just _slept._ His eyebrows would softly furrow when the dream became somewhat distressful or interesting. Cas had noticed that most of the dreams were of both of them together, sometimes one was put in a heavy situation but they always ended up in a happy ending.

Cas continued to watch Dean's dreams till he closed his eyes and imagined his own scenarios, each ending with him and Dean together or happy. It wasn't until the early morning hours did Cas realize that he had actually slept. 

He leaves the comfort of Dean's arms and disappears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOT ACTUAL SEARCH RESULTS*


	3. Chapter 3

For the past month, the Winchester brothers were on a hunt all across the country. There was one in Washington state, Oregon, Illinois and one in Wichita Kansas. Cas was busy also, keeping some of the angels from tearing each other apart and doing a hunt himself. He missed being with Dean, he hadn't seen him since the diner and craved to just be in the same room as him. 

On a spare moment, he pops into the bunker; expecting it to be empty but hears Dean grunt as he sat into an armchair and began to read the newspaper. Sam was nearby, sitting at the table with his computer, scrolling through a website very placidly. 

"I'm going to go grab something from the car, be right back" Sam says a moment later, taking a swig of water and pushing himself out of the chair. Dean nods and replies with a "Bring me my gun" and tosses Sam the keys who nods, "Sure thing". 

Cas stood in the hallway and Sam walks right past him. He turns, hoping to be acknowledged but Dean looked him straight in the eye, "SAM!" He yells and Sam walks to the same corner of the hallway as Cas, "Yeah Dean?" He leaned against the frame of the door. Dean gets up and hands Sam some money, "Get me some beer, I forgot to get some earlier" Sam nods, "You're going to have liver failure, just watch" he chuckles and Dean punches him the shoulder before going to sit back down in the armchair and the door outside closes. 

 _Why aren't they noticing my presence?_ Cas thinks, he approaches Dean and waved a hand in front of his face. There was no response, only a twitch in his nose. Cas sighs quietly,  _I'm invisible again? Aren't I?_ He asks himself. It's always like someone forgetting to put their car in park, such an easy mistake but it always happens. 

This brings up an idea. 

Cas leaned against the table close by and observed Dean a moment, watching his smallest movements like a scratch behind the ear, twisting of his ring and a dry cough (Cas'll fix that later). He then focused his energy onto Dean, giving subtle stimulants and heightened senses. Dean shifted in the armchair, his hand pushing on his belt before putting itself back onto the newspaper he was reading. 

Cas kicked up the sensations, focusing the energy on arousal, and the same feeling of being lightly stroked. Dean adjusted himself again, sighing and lightly brushing his face with his hand before blinking a few times. Cas was enjoying this, he wanted to see how far he can get Dean before Sam returned. He enhanced the feelings, giving the feelings of light prostate simulation, he watched as Dean let out a low moan and let his head fall back against the chair. He continued to tease and play with Dean, who had his head back and eyes closed and letting out low moans of pleasure.

After a few more minutes of teasing and easing Dean on and off, he was now a sweaty and hot mess, his hand pawing himself through his jeans; trying to achieve what Cas has been at for the past twenty minutes. Cas allows an explosion of endorphin's to flood Dean's senses and hears one of his euphoric-induced yells. Cas hasn't heard Dean yell so loudly and so desperately since he accidentally popped into the bathroom that one time. 

Cas makes the orgasm drag, the waves of it just keep going and Dean's hands closing into fists at his sides, his breathing was incredibly fast and shallow. Dean was now sobbing and willing himself to stop but Cas was smiling at his creation.  _Dean; the dominant in the pair- taken apart by his bottom._

Cas finally stops, Dean's back had arched off the chair and fell back with a heavy thud. His eyes finally opening, looking around quickly and down to his jeans that had a dark stain on his crotch. 

"I hope I got the beer you'd like, they didn't have many options" Sam's voice breaks the room and Dean; in a panic- runs to his room. Cas chuckles and follows after him. 

"Dean?" Sam calls, seeing his brother scamper off into his room very quickly. 

Dean shuts the door loudly and paced his room. Cas watches in amusement as Dean bit his nail and tried to make sense of what had happened. 

"Dean, is everything alright?" Sam asks, softly knocking on the door. Cas leaned against the frame and watched Dean freeze, the stain in his jeans began to look stiff. "I'm fine Sam, just uh, spilled some-like- water on my pants" 

Dean began to undress, looking at his pants and touching the stain. He looked disgustingly down at his soiled under pants and threw the jeans into the corner of the room. His face suddenly froze on Cas, who felt himself go pale. Dean approached Cas but turned to the coat rack next to him where Dean's robe hung. He took it and began to strip right in front of the angel.

Dean's hand went to the door frame and brushed against Cas' shoulder. Both of them froze and Dean looks at him in the eyes. His hand reached out to the space between them and Cas held his breath and ducked away to another corner of the room. Dean shrugged to himself and finished undressing. Cas admired how Dean's shoulders moved with every thing he did, and the muscles on his back worked evenly with the very small rolls of fat that Dean had given himself from his "healthy" diet.

Dean walked around the room and gathered some clean clothes, along with the soiled ones. Cas followed him as Dean went out of his room and bumped right into Sam.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks, eyeing the clothes. The height difference between Sam and Dean made the older brother feel intimidated and defeated. "Nothing's wrong" Dean says and Sam scoffs, "Right, and I have antlers". Dean looks up at Sam who glared down. Sam took the clothes and Dean began to fight over them- trying to rip them back but Sam somehow got hold of the soiled jeans. 

"Did you have a little private session with yourself while I was gone?" Sam asked, his lips forming a disgusted frown. "No, I fell asleep and spilled water on my jeans when I woke up" Dean defends himself, Cas watched a good distance away as Sam and Dean began to toss their arguments back and forth.

"Yeah and you just happened to fall asleep with a spilled cup of water on your crotch" Sam says and Dean began to falter in his argument, "Yeah well, it was on the arm rest and when I woke up I knocked it over on my lap- no big deal now let me take a god damn shower and go to sleep!" Dean says and tore the jeans from his brother's hands. Sam's grip on them was tight, "Okay, I would believe if you if water dried white" Sam held up the pants and Dean snatched them quickly.

Dean walked past Cas who was straining himself from laughter and Sam also walked past him mumbling, "He has the sex drive of a teenager but not enough women to spend it on" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter but I promise it gets better ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cas learns how to ride a bike.

Cas was patient with Dean over the next week or so. The two didn't engage in anything farther than kissing and some hugging/cuddling. During one of those days, Cas' back was pressed against Dean's chest. The two were reading a lore book for their new case. This case was closer to the bunker, only a mile or two away in the neighboring town, it was a unique one too. It fit the profile of your standard tulpa case but some of the criteria fit a nasty demon case too. 

Dean sighed into Cas's hair and gave a thoughtful peck of his lips to the angel's crown. Dean turned his head to rest his chin on Cas' shoulder as the two read off the same page. Dean's hands wrapped around Cas let out another soft sigh. "You're warm" Dean says, smiling and watching Cas turn the page. Cas felt Dean's stubble as their cheeks met and Cas nodded, "As are you". Dean smirked, his fingers finding Cas' sides and gently tickling. 

"Dean stop" Cas smiled, his finger holding the edge of a page. "Mmm, I don't think so. Not when I'm getting this kind of reaction" Dean tossed the book aside and his fingers moved quicker over Cas' ribs and sides down to his hips. Cas reacts by squirming and laughing, Dean's longer legs held Cas' in place as he continued to torture the angel with tickles and raspberries on his neck. The two tumbled, fighting, Cas trying to get away from it but Dean was skilled in keeping Cas under his hand. Dean had gotten some of the buttons around Cas' stomach open and pressed open raspberries on the pale skin. Cas was pushing Dean's hands away from his sides but it was a fruitless attempt. 

Dean made his way upwards and finally laying some kisses behind Cas' ears all while maintaining a constant tickle to Cas' sides. "Dean!" Cas smiled between hiccups, "S-Stop!" He managed to free his hands and grabbed Dean's face. 

The two froze, their eyes on each other. Dean wiped a tear from Cas' red and laughing eyes. There was a moment between them, Cas felt so incredibly happy to have Dean, for him to be his, the incredible friendship that grew into something as amazing as their relationship right now. Cas regretting all the things he had done to harm Dean, like that one time in allyway when Dean was so close to saying 'yes' to Michael, how crushed did he feel then! All the hope, all the trust that Cas felt in that moment was crushed and he let out those crushed pieces with punches to Dean's body until finally holding him against a wall and realizing what he had done. He regretted it now, he wished he could do it over and change his reaction but its okay now. Of course its okay! Dean is right in front of him. 

The trick he played, he regretted it too right now, but it wasn't hurting Dean. It was alright, its not like he's going to be doing it every other day. Only when the time is slightly inappropriate or completely appropriate! Cas looked up into those green eyes, that looked back at him. 

" _Castiel_ " Dean says, the angel's name rolling off the hunter's tongue like it's a decadent sweet, like it was exotic. "I should call you that more often" Dean blinked, and Cas smiled, "You're saying that like you don't say it enough". "Hmm" Dean hummed, "I don't think I have enough of you". Dean attacks Cas again, but in kisses now, all the warmth and love was put into every one of them. Cas kissed back, his hands remaining on Dean's neck to pull him closer. 

Dean was the first to pull away, his eyes lit with an idea. "Follow me  _Castiel_ " Dean got off of him, and went to the bedroom door. Cas followed Dean out and to the garage of the bunker. 

Cars were neatly lined up in rows, their shiny hoods sparkled in the lighting. Dean went off into a corner while Cas admired a 60's porsche 911. 

"C'mon" Dean called to the angel, who looked up to see him with two bicycles. He was confused as he followed Dean outside, flicking the lights out in the garage. 

The air outside was moist but cold, hinting at early spring rain. 

"Ever ridden a bike before?" Dean asked, his hands gripping the handlebars of one of them, Cas shook his head. 

Dean mounted the bike, "When you get on the bike, one foot will stay on the pavement while the other comes onto one of the pedals" Cas watched intently, following every word Dean says. 

"Your butt" Dean pauses a moment to give a shy smile, "Goes on the seat, ya' sit down and push the foot that is on the pedal forward" Cas watched Dean gently press the pedal forward, "And, if you push hard enough, you can gain a little speed and you pick up the other foot and put it on the other pedal. Then you just kinda... push forward" Dean demonstrates this, he pushes off with ease and gained a little thrust to put his other foot onto the other open pedal and continuing to influence force as they alternated, making the bike go forward. 

Cas stood with his own bike, nervousness twisted in his stomach. The grips were dry and cold as he held them tighter. His mouth compressed into a thin line as he mounted. His coat flapped backwards and onto the wheel-guard. Cas replayed the steps in his head and copied them exactly, his foot came up to the uppermost pedal and he seated himself on the stiff seat. He gently pushed off,  _too gently._ He almost toppled over when he released his other foot. Dean appeared almost out of nowhere, standing next to the bike and holding the seat upright. 

"Thank you" Cas says, every one of his extremities went cold with the panic. "No problem, Sammy had a hard time too when he was first learning" Dean laughs, "I remember I didn't do so hot either, Dad always yelled at me when I came home with like, bloody knees from falling". Dean brought a hand around Cas' waist to hold steady, "Now, I'm going to hold you" Dean says and Cas breathed deeply, "And you're going to push off".

Cas nodded and felt Dean's hand gripping the seat underneath and another hand on his waist, a very light touch. Cas did as Dean had told him to, he pushed on one pedal hard enough to propel him forward, he brought another foot up; noticing he hasn't fallen yet. He began to put weight on the pedals as they alternated and made him go.

Cas felt a wind as his speed picked up, he heard laughter in the distance. He didn't want to look back, but he knew Dean had let go. He notices the drives was coming to an end so he turned the handle bars in his desired direction, very softly and continuing to pedal back to Dean who stood with his arms crossed and a beaming smile.

Dean stops Cas, pushing the brakes on his handlebars. "Congrats, you just learned how to ride a bike" Dean says, and Cas only smiles. The accomplishment of learning something so _human_ felt like a feat worth celebrating. He wraps his arms around Dean's neck and smiles into his neck, "Thank you so much Dean, I love you". 

Dean returns the embrace, his smile never fading. The two stood in the brisk afternoon, returning inside to put the bikes away and to return to research.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter /_\  
> I've got finals and this is all I had time for :I   
> Smut will come, (SEE WHAT I DID THERE) eventually, just gimme some time!   
> Thanks lovelies!


End file.
